pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Megaminon
TODO SOBRE MI Hola!! me llamo Jose Manuel y vivo en andalucia (españa) tengo 12 años y desde pekeño me gusta pokemon. tamien me gusta ver y dibujar anime y jugar a RPGs, como FF se me da mal el deporte =( y a veces soy timido. espero k lo pasemos bien aki =) Archivo:Cara_de_Palkia.pngEstado de hoyArchivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png Today I am happy Firmas para mi! Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 20:44 25 ene 2011 (UTC)(mi nueva firma) Haz click,ven lo dice tu mente.... 16:28 16 dic 2010 Shadow aro 15:21 25 dic 2010 (UTC) 22:33 27 dic 2010 (UTC) [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 18:25 22 ene 2011 (UTC) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 17:51 25 ene 2011 (UTC) 'Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!''']] 22:12 28 ene 2011 (UTC) nueva firma! Sabias que...? Tengo una hermana que esta aqui en PE por que pepeazul la registro sin permiso de nadie?(Chica Sakura)? Mi tipo favorito es agua, mi elemento favorito agua y todo lo que sea de agua me gusta? quizas me gusta tanto el agua porque soy acuario? Mis amigos me llaman Cuqui-Saw(Saw para acortar) porque imito muy bien a Saw, pero me diferencio de el de que yo no soy tan feo? E tenido muchos hamster como mascota? y que uno de los hamster se ahogo en un cubo, y otro de ellos se escapo de la jaula y estubo dando vueltas por mi casa una semana asta que al fin lo cogimos? casi todo lo que me gusta a mi hermana no? en realidad no tengo pokemon favorito(aunque tenga puesto que es lapras, politoed...) por que me gusta tratarlos a todos por igual? desde siempre he querido ser profesor de mayor pero desde que e entrado al instituto e cambiado de idea?(por que pienso que eso es una tortura terrible) En primaria siempre me e sentido solo porque no tenia amigos? pero e entrado al insti y e conocido gente maravillosa y aora me siento super feliz? en quinto de primaria habia un chico de un curso mayor que me insultaba? y que aora lo veo por el instituto y ni sikiera se acuerda de mi? que voy a tener que parar porque si sigo escribiendo cosas no terminare nunca? Sobre mi y los pokemon. Me gustan TODOS los pokemon para mi es lo mismo un lapras k un...chikorita x ejemplo,son pokemon y x tanto, me gustan, de todas formas siento mas atraccion x los tipos: agua, y ... psiquico creo XD(pienso k ai pocos pokes tipo psiquico).(antes me gustaba tambien normal, pero el favorito de mi hermana es el normal y tenemos una promesa de no tener el mismo tipo XD) pensareis que el agua es uno de los mas debiles( lo pensareis seguro, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, es k soy acuario XD) pos para mi no, ademas de k el mejor entrenador puede aser el maximo con el minimo, pero no significa k me especialice en esos tipos. si existieran los pokemon, seria o un criador o un ranger(k fantasia tengo no?) Mis subpaginas Mi Jardín de Pokemon Mis amigos! Mis sprites! Mis plaquitas Mi nombre en japones ホセ マヌエル a ke ta wai? si kereis buestro nombre decirmelo y lo intento mirar x ai Categoría:Mis sprites!